newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Weather
Physical Weather :See also :See also For simplicity, physical weather zones are the same as weather zones, but there can be variations within a zone. Weather is rolled on a daily basis, but with a one-day forecast. If the current weather is storming or raining, roll the next day's weather at -1. If it is sunny, roll the next day's weather at +1. Add another +1 in May, June, July, and August and subtract -1 in December, January, February, and March. On the steppes of , , and , increase the effective dryness by one level. On the deserts of Menkgu, increase the effective dryness by two levels. On the eastern side of the , including all of the and , decrease the effective dryness by one level. Rain and storms become snow and snow storms, respectively, in December, January, and February. Hanist, Venrike, and southeast have temperate climates and are not subject to snow. , , the steppes of Menkgu, and all mountain terrain have severe cold climates: rain and storms convert to snow for the last two weeks of November and first two weeks of March, and snow accumulation is deeper and lasts longer. As long as there is unmelted snow on the ground, all terrain including roads is treated as the worst of arctic or the normal terrain type. Sunny Bright and sunny with minimal clouds. If it is sunny in a desert, or during June, July, or August in other areas, then elements with Foot, Mounted, or Wheeled mobility have only 80% of their normal movement and take a cumulative -1 per day on Forced March rolls. If there is any snow on the ground, the 2d inches melts off. Cloudy Bright with substantial cloud cover. Air elements without the All-Weather feature have their scouting ranges halved. If there is any snow on the ground, the 1d inches melts off. Raining Dim, with complete cloud cover and substantial rain. Air elements without the All-Weather feature have their TS and scouting range halved. Art and F elements have a -20% TS penalty. Off-road travel speed is halved. In addition to having the effects of rain, snowing adds 1d-1 inches of snow per day, or 2d-1 inches of per snow per day in severe cold climates. Storming Dark, with complete cloud cover, heavy rain, and thunder and lightning. Air elements without the All-Weather feature have 0 TS for Reconnaissance contests and Mass Combat. Rain and thunder limit visibility, and the ability to see in the dark doesn't help as much, so troops without the Night special have a -20% TS penalty. (Strictly speaking, non-Night troops have half TS, and Night Troops have a -40% TS penalty, but that works out to Night troops not having a penalty and everyone else having a -20% TS penalty). Art and F elements have their TS halved. Off-road travel speed is halved. In addition to have the effects of storming, snowstorms add 2d-1 inches of snow per day, or 3d-1 inches of snow per day in severe cold climates. Winter Chill On any day when rain would become snow, anyone being active outdoors must make a daily HT or HT based Survival (Arctic) roll. This roll is at +1 if it is sunny, another +1 if it is November or March, -1 in January, -1 if there is snow on the ground or it is snowing, -2 if there is a snowstorm (along with the snow on the ground penalty), and -10 to +5 depending on the quality and warmth of any clothing. Failure causes the loss of FP equal to the margin of failure, which cannot be recovered while outdoors. If the margin of failure is greater than FP, the difference is converted to HP damage and the character is unconscious and likely to die. Summer Heat Outside of Hanist, Isenmarch, and Venrike, anyone active during the day during June, July, or August needs to make a daily HT or HT based Survival (Desert, Jungle, or Plains) roll. This roll is at +2 in severe cold weather areas, -1 in July, an additional penalty equal to encumbrance, and a -10 to +5 depending on the amount and thickness of clothing. Failure causes the loss of FP equal to the margin of failure, which cannot be recovered during daylight hours. If the margin of failure is greater than FP, the difference is converted to HP damage and the character is unconscious and likely to die.